This invention relates to tape cassettes and, more particularly, to windows for a video tape cassette cover which are easily installed and removed, and related methods of assembly and removal
A conventional video tape cassette has a relatively flat, substantially rectangular configuration, formed of a suitable plastic. The cassette includes a planar base and cover, each having side walls. Tape reels are located in side-by-side relation within the cassette so as to be freely rotatable, and magnetic tape is would on the tape reels.
The cover usually includes two "windows", one on each side of a central panel which receives advertising, notices, etc. The central panel is planer and usually below the plane of the windows. The windows serve the purpose of allowing the user to see how much tape is wound on the respective reels.
In this field, the window usually includes a continuous, lower, reduced thickness lip which is received under a border of a corresponding window opening in the cover. That is, during assembly, and before the cover is mated with the base, the window is inserted from within the cover. Once the lower lip of the window and the border are abutted, the window lip is welded to the border.
The drawbacks associated with this structure and method are as follows.
Generally, the windows are needed to allow the user to see the tape. In certain circumstances, however, there is no need to see the tape, e.g. in promotional videos sent to prospective purchasers of automobiles. In such a case the prospective purchaser usually views the tape only once or twice, so repeated viewing of the tape to tell if rewinding is necessary is not a real problem. Therefore, it might be desirable to cover one or both of the windows by the label. In this way, tape cassettes for repeat viewing and "one-time" viewing could be produced from the same mold and windows could be used for both, but the window areas can also become valuable advertising space, for the one-time users. However, with the conventional designs, the windows and label areas are not co-planar so applying a label would appear unsightly and the label might interfere with proper insertion/removal relative to the tape player/recorder.
Further, during assembly, care must be taken to mount the window so that the lower lip is properly positioned at the window opening border. After positioning of the window in the cover, but before welding, the window lower lip may dislocate relative to the border while moving in the assembly line. Further, since the lower lip must be welded to hold the window in place, a relatively expensive welder is required which must be adjusted, as different plastic materials are used. All of these steps, of course, factor in the cost of the video tape cassette.
Further, if a defect is found in either the window or cover the window cannot be removed without damaging the window and/or cover. These parts could not be re-used, but would have to be scrapped, which increases overall production and energy costs.
Finally, with cassettes, as with all plastic consumer goods, a need exists to find ways to re-cycle the products instead of merely depositing them in land fills. Someday it may be necessary to return pre-recorded video cassettes to be reloaded with new tape, but re-using as much of the original cassette as possible, just as glass or plastic beverage bottles are currently returned and refilled. If a tape were to be returned with cracked or skuffed windows, they could not be easily removed and replaced. Again, scrapping would have to be used.
It is believed that the Phillips Company produced a video cassette some time ago which was not adopted to any commercially significant extent. The cassette included a single central window having a continuous upper lip and a plurality of lateral lower projections. The window opening border included a plurality of elongated holes effectively forming ribs or bars which were deformed by the plurality of projections when the window was pushed down in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the cassette cover. Unfortunately, this design required extensive molding considerations and it is not very easy to remove the window, once installed. Further, since the windows and a label area therearound were not co-planar, there was no possibility for using a label to cover the window, if desired.
As can be seen, the prior art discussed above still does not include the most cost-efficient window and cassette cover combination, one which lends itself to easy assembly, disassembly and reuse, or related methods of assembly and disassembly having the fewest steps.